


bad ideas

by FireLorde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot Twists, Post-Mission, i can't tag this for the life of me, the bar is on the floor, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLorde/pseuds/FireLorde
Summary: Steve and Sharon have some downtime. Smut ensues.Happy one-year to me being a Cap stan, too!





	bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> this has kinda been in my Private Vault for a long time now. i will admit i wasn't 100% alive while writing this, but here it is anyways- unbetaed and dusted off for your viewing pleasure.

There were some things Sharon never envisioned happening to her. Winning the lottery, driving a sports car, and letting Captain America lay her down on a seedy motel bed and kiss her like they were in a paperback novel were all on that hypothetical list.

And there she was, Steve’s lips soft and warm against her neck, her fingers tangled in his dishwater-blonde hair. Sharon has no idea how they got there– something about that kiss before everything had gone to shit, something about how Steve hadn’t ever “gotten any” (so to speak), something about how they needed to pick up where they left off and make up for lost time.

When Steve’s tongue traces her collarbone, she sighs out softly, tugging his hair and egging him on to give her more.

“Steve, please,” she whimpers, “I want you.”

That simple, almost  _ classic _ statement is enough for Steve to push the hem of her plain black t-shirt up, slowly, and to the best of her stunned abilities, Sharon helps him lift it up and over her shoulders until it’s lying discarded on the ground.

“You’re, you’re really beautiful,” Steve’s voice is lower than usual, reaching a timbre that makes heat pool in Sharon’s stomach.

“Look at you, handsome,” Sharon smiles, cupping Steve’s cheek and pulling him in for another kiss. His lips part, just barely, and that’s when Sharon goes in for the kill, her tongue grazing his teeth. Steve’s hand is around Sharon’s thigh now, pulling her closer, parting her legs so she can wrap them around his waist and feel every bit as close to him as she needs. It’s not about what she wants anymore, oh no. There’s something akin to a feeling of  _ dying _ if Sharon doesn’t  _ let Steve have her _ lingering in the back of her mind, and Sharon can’t risk that.

“I think you’re still a bit too clothed for my taste.”

Just like that, Steve’s shed his shirt, and Sharon’s hands are practically magnetically attracted to his chest, his pectorals, his abs, his shoulders. He kisses her, neck and cheek and lips and collarbones and everything, leaving hastily-sucked hickeys over her shoulders and inching his lips down to the flat center of her chest. Steve’s hands make quick work of Sharon’s belt and jeans, and to tease, he dips his fingers over the innermost part of her thighs, feeling her legs shake with anticipation.

“Steve,  _ please _ .”

“Patience,” Steve grins, and lends his lips to kiss over her breasts. Sharon bites her lip, leans up, and fiddles with the hooks on her bra, letting it fall open and shrugging it off her shoulders and onto the ground. The cold air on her chest is replaced by two warm hands cupping each breast, and one Steve letting his thumbs rub gently at her nipples.

“Steve,  _ oh, _ god,” she breathes, watching his tongue dart out to flicker at a small pink bud, “you’re too good at this.”

Steve’s tongue laves over her nipple once more, and he suckles at it, feeling it become stiff under his tongue. With hooded, dark eyes, he looks up, drinking in the sight of Sharon’s eyes squeezed shut, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“Enjoying yourself?” he teases, that same stupid smile still on his lips. Sharon nods, reaching for his cheek again.

“Come kiss me with that tongue, Rogers.”

And Steve does, his hands still on her breasts, cupping and squeezing them as she kisses him deeper and deeper, letting his tongue lick right into her mouth. She rocks up into his waist, the press of his nose against her cheek and his groin against her thigh almost too good to be true. His lips make their way back down to her breasts, giving both of them enough attention to make Sharon grab Steve by the hair and beg for his lips to move downward.

“Steve, please, I want your mouth on me.  _ Please _ .”

And Steve nods, sliding out of his pants. His lips travel lower after they’ve marked up the top half of Sharon’s chest, and they keep going until they reach her stomach, her hips, her waist. Settling her legs over his shoulders, Steve looks up at Sharon, watching as she cups one of her breasts and puts her other hand in Steve’s hair.

“I trust you. Please, Steve.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

Steve is kissing her inner thighs, letting his fingers tease over the warmth so close to him, his thumb feeling out the ridges and folds of what lies between her legs, until it finds her clit and rubs, right through her panties.

“Mmh, Steve,  _ mouth _ , now,” she sobs out, bucking her hips up into his hand for friction’s sake. Steve’s smile hasn’t faded, and he slips a finger under her panties, watching her from between her thighs. The finger makes its way right to her folds, parting them and feeling the slick, moist heat of her sex.

“ _ Steve _ !”

Sharon’s getting impatient now, and she whines again, the hand in Steve’s hair pulling the side of her panties down. Steve, however, isn’t having any of that. His hand stops hers, and the only motion from his mouth is the wetting of his lips, and the groan as he slips her panties to the side.

“Tease,” she chokes out, tugging Steve’s head closer, “just eat me out already, Cap.”

To Sharon’s vast surprise, Steve’s tongue is tangling with the light, sparse hair between her legs, his lips almost too far from her folds to be considered  _ eating out _ . She pulls his head closer to her, whimpering, and nearly traps Steve’s head between her thighs, his nose meeting the dip between her thighs.

“Someone’s  _ very _ eager,” he mutters, letting the flat of his tongue spread her open, slow, soft, and absolutely tantalizing at its best. In a singular movement, her panties are on the floor, her legs wrapped back around Steve’s shoulders.

And Steve teases her, sweetly, licking her back open again, paying special attention to her clit (especially the little sobs she breathes out when Steve presses his lips together and sucks, oh  _ god _ , his  _ lips _ ), sneaking a finger inside of her and making her thighs shake with pure need. Sharon’s holding onto Steve’s hair with one hand, steering him somewhat, letting him tease her and leave her wet, hot, and incredibly bothered, with her other hand rubbing circles over her nipples.

“Steve, Steve, Steve, come back up, I’m gonna, I want you to, I need you to,” she breathes, uncrossing her legs and pulling Steve up from between her thighs.

“You want me now? I was really getting into y–“

“ _ Now _ .”

Steve nods, keeping two fingers inside her and jerking them upwards while he leans in for another kiss, a longer kiss, a kiss where she can taste herself on his tongue and he can taste the pure want that courses through her veins.

Being as prepared as one may be, Steve happens to have protection, and he wastes no time tearing open that shiny gold packet and unrolling its contents over his cock.

Sharon practically keens at the sight of Steve, broad-shouldered and muscular and exposed for her viewing pleasure. She reaches up again, tracing a hard line down the center of his abs, and he sneaks those two fingers back down, slipping them inside her and teasing her ever-so-gently before beginning to scissor them.

“God, Shar, feels so good,” he murmurs, taking his fingers out and grasping the base of his cock. He lets the very tip rub right up against her entrance, and she bucks her hips into his, feeling the first inch or so push inside her. It’s not as painful as her first time, sure, but the sheer thickness of Steve is  _ overwhelming _ .

“You’re so big,” she manages, reaching for his cheek, “I need more of you. More, Steve, just hurry up and fuck me already.”

Steve shushes, and places his lips on her neck, feeling her gasp as another half-inch slips in. He steadies a hand on her waist, watching her mouth fall open as the next inch enters her.

“God, Steve,  _ please _ , I’ll do anything, you’re such a  _ tease _ , Steven,  _ god _ !”

That’s enough for Steve to grunt and push all the way inside her, feeling the warmth of every part of her white-hot against him, her chin nestled in the crook of his neck, breathing out an aborted scream.

“Tell me when,” he whispers, letting his tongue flick over some old hickeys, and she nods, slowly shifting her hips to get used to all eight inches of Steve Rogers inside her. Sharon cups Steve’s cheek and kisses him, long and hard, with plenty of tongue involved.

“Now.”

And Steve fucks into her, drinking in her gasps and whines, kissing her over and over again. His forehead’s already beaded up with sweat, and from his perspective, she looks thousands of times better than any centerfold.

“Sharon,  _ Christ _ ,” he growls, snapping his hips with a fierceness that makes her nails claw down his back. Steve reaches forward to pinch one of her nipples, leaning down to give it a long, soft lick as he drills right into her, trailing that same hand down to rub its thumb against her clit.

“Steve, you, you’re–  _ Steve! _ ”

That’s when Steve knows he’s hit it. Sharon pants with pleasure, feeling her orgasm creep closer, and runs a hand through Steve’s hair, kissing him over and over until she feels herself clench around him in pre-orgasmic bliss.

“Gonna come, Steve,  _ fuck _ , come for me, Steve, I want you so bad.”

She reaches out and flicks one of his nipples, toying with his pecs and abs as he fucks her, and in a rush, she’s coming. Pushing Steve back with an odd burst of post-orgasm strength, Sharon mounts and rides him for a moment, the sound of their thighs making hard, wet contact the only chorus in the room. And that’s when Steve shifts gears, pulling out and flipping her over but making sure to do it gently. His lips run down the small of her back as she gets on her hands and knees, looking back at Steve pushing himself right back in. Sharon grips the sheets, feeling yet another orgasm creeping back to her, and she presses her face against the pillow, begging Steve to come, to come for her, to come and feel her on every part of him.

It’s on the tip of Steve’s tongue, but he can’t say it. He can’t speak. He’s been holding it in, barely coping with his lascivious thoughts throughout his romp with Agent 13. But he knows now that it’s bound to come out. It’s simple, a simple thing that could make or break his whole relationship. And he feels it coming.

And just as Sharon begs him to come for her one last time, just as he feels her clench around his cock again in that heavenly little grip,  _ just _ as his cock twitches inside her, he closes his eyes, grits his teeth, and groans out a “fuck,  _ Bucky _ !”

For a moment, Sharon stays still, looking up at nothing in particular. She then breaks her silence.

“Steve? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

**Author's Note:**

> my hand slipped
> 
> im liferuiner63 on tumblr if u need me. peace!


End file.
